


What's your agenda?

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen could understand this. It was simply get through today and let tomorrow worry about tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your agenda?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> For a certain beloved elvin (elfen?) woman who's been my inspiration and who has helped me keep the course toward something meaningful.  
> For better or worse, that's you, jujitsuelf. I'm glad to know ya.

Jensen couldn't understand why someone would share their meal with him when he arrived at the mess tent after meal time when food was discontinued. People didn't do that where he came from.

He couldn't understand why that same someone would get between him and at least three very large, horny army soldiers in the communal showers at the base in Tabul Province, let alone at a time of the night when he shouldn't have been there anyway except that he was so damned tired of being full of grit and so wanting to give his body the cleansing he had long given up hope of ever giving to his soul. He had taken worse before and moved on. He would've survived this.

Jensen couldn't understand where the extra blanket came from when he woke that morning still feeling the pangs of his too-close-to-frostbitten extremities from sitting up for two days straight trying to mitigate the damage of his team's latest foray into hell and provide them a way back. Granted, he only had a laptop and a few pieces of tech at his disposal, but he had given it his all for his team of Losers. His brothers.

Jake lay awake in his tent yet again. Exhausted beyond belief but unable to sleep, too scared to close his eyes. Worried that those guys from the other team would pull him from the tent and make another run at proving their useless point or that the guys in his unit would try to prove once again that they were dominant and he truly was what they perceived as weak because he wore glasses and depended on technology while they depended on guns. Like that meant anything in 2013. But he accepted that the world wasn't going to change simply because he wanted it to. He only wanted to get through this and get home to his sister and niece. 

The struggle hadn't changed any from those foster homes when he had been separated from his sister for a year or two at a time. And it wasn't going to change any time soon for a guy like him. He had survived the foster fathers pressing him stomach-down into the bed at night with a hand over his mouth and a "shush, just be quiet" whispered in his ear. The guys on the sports team at school who, when they were alone, were happy to tell him how beautiful he was and how his lips were perfect for loving but during the day and in front of their teammates were happy to face plant him into the nearest locker and walk away laughing while he bled.

Jensen could understand this. Didn't mean he accepted it, but those were the cards he had been dealt. 

It was simply get through today and let tomorrow worry about tomorrow.

For the life of him he couldn't understand though why the nearly silent, gentle until disturbed, wholly AWESOME sniper had decided to take him under his protection. 

Nothing was that simple. Nobody, no one, did nothin' for free. Not without something in return. It was only a matter of finding what the price was, the amount due. The balance to be paid. 

When the sniper, Cougar, came to him silently in the middle of the night while Jake still lay awake his immediate question was, "What's in it for you?"

Cougar's reply was, "A chance to be with you".


End file.
